Witch 2 Muggle
by Neptune Mist
Summary: *Chapter 1+prologue*Harry, Ron and Herm are in their 5th year..Hermione gets in a battle wth Draco and loses her witch powers...not yet into the stroy but whatever! Voldemort also comes in..please r&r!
1. Disclaimer

** Witch to Muggle**  
  
============================================================  
My first Harry Potter fanfic! I have searched day and night for this idea so please...be nice and READ AND REVIEW.  
============================================================  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own any of the characters in this story so _do not_sue me, or report me. All characters in this story belongs to J K Rowling, who is presently living in the UK.  
  
  
Thank you and enjoy the story!  
  
~*Neptune Mist*~ 


	2. Prologue

**Witch 2 Muggle - Prologue**   
  
-- * -- * -- * -- * -- * -- * -- * -- * -- *-- * -- * -- * -- * -- *---- * -- * -- * -- *--  
  
  
It was a summer midnight inside one of the scariest places in the world. If a visitor had passed by the graveyard then, he wouldn't have suspected anything. No one was meddling around inside the graveyard; no one was making the dead turn over in their sleep…  
  
There was indeed someone. Even though no one had saw them, an old man was meddling inside the grave, doing who knows what. He was on his knees and crying onto the lap of someone…a figure…in a chair. The reason why he wasn't seen by anyone was because he was protected by a very strong spell, one that would enable him and the chair to be invisible to the human eye.  
  
The old man, whose name was Peter Pettigrew, held up both hands, on which one was missing a finger.   
  
"Please, Master," he begged, looking at the figure in the chair. He lowered his hands and kissed the robes before him, not daring to look into the red glare of the man sitting before him. "Forgive your servant and let him live…"   
  
The silence that was given in return was like poison for Pettigrew, he threw his head in the night air and wailed like a wolf.  
  
"Silence!" The figure in the chair finally spoke, and Pettigrew stuffed all he had to say back inside his throat. He shivered with cold and fright, and hurriedly dropped the dirty robes that he had been holding. His body shook furiously as he whispered, "Yes Master."  
  
His jaws were suddenly stuck together and he dropped to the ground, struggling to reopen his jaws, but failing.  
  
"Silence!" The figure repeated, and he lowered his wand with a satisfied grin. "When I ask you to be silent, Wormtail, I expect that you obey me. Of course, from a useless fool like you, I wouldn't be so sure." He looked at the old man in a way that cats looked at mice before they attacked.  
  
"The Dark Lord has no reason to give you another chance, Wormtail. Ever since I drank the blood of Harry Potter, you have been nothing but a nuisance to me and my followers. Not mentioning what little help you offered me while I was in need, of course."  
  
"My Death Eaters have returned to me, so now I am the strongest sorcerer in the world, thanks to Harry Potter's little drop of blood. I am stronger than that Muggle loving old fool, Albus Dumbledore, it's strange that he can still sit and teach, at his ancient age, actually, I wouldn't be surprised if he'd just drop dead in one of his dull speeches. I am invincible now; I can kill anyone and everyone, including the Potter boy. Do you think I still have any use for you, Wormtail?" He lowered his satisfied face to look at the pathetic old man, lying in pain at his feet.  
  
"Speak Wormtail, while you have the chance." He couldn't help but laugh evilly at the helpless look on his servant's tormented face. He raised his wand and undid the Jaw Locking spell that he had cast.   
  
"No, Master." He whimpered, in a mutedly sort of way. His eyes, outlined with wrinkles, were wide with terror as he saw the change on Voldemort's face.  
  
The figure in the chair's name was Voldemort, but that was a borrowed name. His real name was Tom Riddle, and he had a face of a snake. With slits for eyes and slits for nostrils, he made people drop dead with just a glare.  
  
He was the most feared dark wizard in the wizard world. About 20 years ago, he had started killing wizards and destroying homes. Soon, most of the wizards left alive were Death Eaters, a name he called all of his followers. His name was to be replaced in the wizard language by You-Know-Who, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He was still a fear in most of the wizard families.  
  
A long, nearly snake-like tongue swished in and out of his mouth. Voldemort was a Slytherin…and he could talk to snakes. Like Slytherin himself, he hated Mudbloods (wizards and witches who came from Muggle families), and even the people who came from half wizard half Muggle families. He himself was a half…his father, his useless father, his father who had abandoned him, was a Muggle. He didn't have a single drop of magical blood in him, and he abandoned Tom and his mother when Tom was only a boy. His mother died soon after, and Tom was left in an orphanage.  
  
Voldemort's eyes now shot poison. "You dare say no to the Dark Lord?" In his anger, he took his wand and in a blink, Wormtail was floating in the air. And suddenly, there was a crack as the spell broke and Wormtail landed on the ground, his arm suddenly twisted in a disgusting way.  
  
"No no, my lord," Wormtail wailed painfully. "This useless servant only meant that I am no longer any use to the Dark Lord, sir, since the Dark Lord has gotten all his Death Eaters back, sir."  
  
Voldemort smiled, showing his fang-like teeth. "You know, Wormtail, that's the best sentence I ever heard, coming from you, of courssse. You have not helped me in the least bit when I was planning to capture Harry Potter. It was my worthiest Death Eater, that craft Barty Crouch." He sighed, and one could almost detect sadness in his voice. Of course, Voldemort was never sad…he was barely disappointed that he didn't get more service from Crouch.  
  
"Of course," he continued, his red eyes narrowing at Wormtail's shaking figure. "You shall get your reward, Wormtail. Even though I already rewarded you, you shall have your reward again for nursing me to a weak health last summer." He stroked the arm of the chair, and one could hear him hiss violently under his breath.  
  
That was when Wormtail saw it. It was a big green snake, crawling its way quietly to join its master. He backed away in self-defense, and as he retreated in fear, his teeth bit into his lower lip. He tasted blood.   
  
"Ahh…"Voldemort smiled evilly and started patting the snake, who was circling around the chair, his tongue flashing out once in a while. From the look he had Wormtail could almost understand the snake's feelings. 'I'm beside Master and you're not' was clearly what the snake said.   
  
Voldemort brought the snake's head to his ears and started to hiss again. "Nagina has agreed that she shall give you your reward, Wormtail." He lowered the snake and his eyes darted to the old man, who was crawling against a tombstone. "Come here."  
  
Wormtail didn't seem eager for his reward. He was still shaking and squatted against the tombstone.  
  
Voldemort grew impatient. "Accio," he said cruelly, as he raised his wand. Wormtail came flying forward and landed at his feet. He smirked as he watched his servant gasp in pain…his broken arm was broken twice.  
  
Wormtail tried not to cry. _Voldemort hated criers._  
  
"Do not wear my patience, fool. I am very impatient." Voldemort continued, and he took the green snake's head in his hands, opening the mouth to reveal two long, venomous fangs.  
  
"Your arm, Wormtail." He ordered, and the old man struggled to extend his crooked arm, closing his eyes and anticipating the worst.  
  
Voldemort inserted the fangs into his arm, and Wormtail yelled in pain and torture. "Shut up, fool." Voldemort muttered a few words.  
  
In a minute, Wormtail's arm was no longer crooked. He looked up at his master in joy. And before he could thank his master, a finger popped up and replaced the finger he had lost fifteen years ago, when he had that encounter with one of his old friends, Sirius Black.   
  
He took Voldemort's robes in his arms and kissed the joyfully. "Thank you master, thank you." "Silence!" Voldemort yelled, and Wormtail's mouth closed obediently. One could see the fear in his tiny, beady eyes.  
  
"I am no longer your master," Voldemort said, and took his wand. He muttered some inaudible words.  
  
Wormtail could feel his arm burning. He lifted his right sleeve, and saw that his Death Mark was turning black. He clenched his teeth.  
  
"I shall give you a chance to live out your miserable old life. Consider me in a good mood. You can go crawling back to your old friends, Sirius and Remus, if you want. I'll leave you to their pity, but if you reveal any of my secrets-"  
  
His face spread into a smile. "No, I have a better idea." His wand was in his hands.  
  
Wormtail knew what he was going to do.  
  
_Voldemort was going to cast a Memory Charm on him…_  
  
-- * -- * -- * -- * -- * -- * -- * -- * -- *-- * -- * -- * -- * -- *-- * -- * -- * -- * -- *--  
  
_If you didn't watch the Harry Potter movie yet, I suggest you do. It is awesome!!!They really made Snape u-g-l-y! Oliver Wood is also played by Hayden Christensen. Please stay tuned for the next chapter, and while you're waiting, please review!_  
  
  
  
***~NeptuneMist~***


	3. Chapter 1

**Witch to Muggle, Chapter 1**  
  
-- * -- * -- * -- * -- * -- * -- * -- * -- *-- * -- * -- * -- * -- *---- * -- * -- * -- *--  
  
  
He threw his arms up and ran for his life, tumbling twice over the tombstones that barely showed in the dark. But he couldn't escape Voldemort and his lightning speed. The dark lord's spell hit him on the head with a big bang and he tumbled backwards…and fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
When he woke up, Peter Pettigrew had the memory of someone who had just left Hogwarts, 16 years before he betrayed his best friends, James and Lily, and killed them.   
  
He didn't know this, though. Peter Pettigrew had completely forgotten. He didn't know why he was in the graveyard, nor why his hands looked 20 years older. He thought it was a joke that his friends James,Lily, Sirius and Remus had played on him, the aging spell or something of the sort.  
  
He scrambled to get up, searching in his robes for his wand. It wasn't there. Not to worry, surely James had took it. He gave himself a hearted grin and left the graveyard, shaking his head back in forth. He couldn't see Voldemort shaking in silent laughter.   
  
Meanwhile, Harry Potter, at the other end of the country, turned over in his sleep, ignoring completely the two owls who were fluttering excitedly at his feet. He was to sleepy to care if his so called "family" woke up. He wouldn't care if they were cursed by Voldemort! Ever since he had told them about Sirius and how he was _accused_ of being a murderer, they had been so afraid of him that Dudley would've wet himself ten times. Of course, her never bothered to tell them that Sirius was _completely_ innocent. He liked to keep them on their toes and scared that they would be murdered any moment. Uncle Vernon even had his will made...if ever he was murderered or appeared dead for no reason, the police was to arrest Harry and his godfather immediately. Harry had to bury himself under his covers to stop himself from laughing.  
  
Uncle Vernon, despite his humongous size and evil temper, was still scared every time Harry said the word _father_ or _god_, so , naturally, Harry made a resolution to say _godfather_ at least once a day. Thanks to that sentence that he didn't say, he was now feared by everyone in his family. They let him to whatever he wanted, but Uncle Vernon had to draw the line at feeding Hedwig.  
  
_"I shall not be feeding a BIRD!"_ he had said, roaring.  
  
_' You're feeding two pigs and an ostrich, so what's the big difference?' _ Harry had thought bitterly, nearly retreating his wand and shooting at his fat uncle between the eyes, but he dared not push it. He was nearly expelled before and well, another misuse of magic was gonna cost him dearly.   
  
Hedwig, who was getting irriated from one, having a package tied to her legs and two, from staying beside an overexcited Pig all night long. She flew to Harry's pillow and gently pecked him on the nose, while waiting, hooting softly.  
  
"What, Hedwig? It's the middle of the night!" Harry said groggily, and put on his glasses to see better in the darkness.   
  
Hedwig flew to the edge of the bed, where she hooted and gave Harry an exasperated look. Her eyes landed on Pig and she looked at him ashamedfully, as if telling him, _"That's not how a dignified owl should behave!"_ Her amber eyes clearly showed that she was at all excited about the little owl's visit...she looked at Harry annoyed, as if telling him, "Can't you get him _away_ from me? "  
  
Harry crawled slowly to where the owls where standing, at the foot of the bed. "Shh," he said, in a whisper. "I don't want you to wake up the Dursleys.." Harry was still hated by them, and they would try their best to get him arrested...waking one's family up in the middle of the night was first on their _How to Get Rid of Harry_ list.  
  
He gave Hedwig a sympathetic look. "I know, he's still young, Hedwig. He'll learn. Look, I'll send him back with a letter, as soon as I'm finished, and then you get to rest in peace, all right?" Hedwig hooted to show that she agreed.  
  
He gave her a cracker and she flew to her water cage happily, carrying the cracker as a treasure. She also gave a hoot to Pig which obviously meant: "_Ha! That's my reward for being good!_"  
  
Pig didn't seem to mind. He flew to Harry and landed on his shoulder. Harry winced as the sharp claws of the little owl dug into his shoulder. "A bit softer, please.." he told the owl, and Pig loosened his grip. Harry took the envelope from Pig's leg and started reading.  
  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
  
What's up with you? Why haven't you been answering all of my 20 letters? _(Harry looked at the pile of mail to be read and smiled guiltily.)_Anyways, I'm asking you for the 20th time to stay with us for the rest of the summer. Who knows, if you don't reply, the summer might beover before you could come and stay.  
  
How about it? We're going to like, exterminate garden gnomes and practice Quidditch and stuff. I want to beat your record of flying one fifty feet. Was he like, **fat** or what? And by the way, on your birthday we're gonna go to Diagon Alley, Fred and George and Ginny and Hermione and me. SO? I swear, Harry, if you don't answer soon, I'm gonna send the Wizarding Guard after you.  
  
  
Ron, for the twentiest time._  
  
  
  
Harry smiled to himself as he thought of spending the summer at The Burrow. That was like twenty times better than another boring summer with the Dursleys. What he couldn't figure out was how Ron managed to send twenty letters in 15 days. He had only been gone fifteen days! The other thing he had to figure out was how he's going to explain that they had actually gone on _vacation_ that year, him **with** the Dursleys. He took out a new sheet of parchment and extracted a ordinary Muggle ball point from under the crack in his floor. He didn't bother to open another bottle of ink. He paused and wrote:  
  
  
  
_Ron,  
  
  
Just to tell you, I haven't been ignoring you. The reason? Long story short, I'm gonna tell you when I get to your house. You don't have to send the -what did you call it-, wizarding guard? Is it like the National Guard in the Muggle world? The Dursleys are letting me do basically whatever I want. I think I like having a murderer-like god father.   
  
Now all I have to do is trash your nineteen other letters...sorry for not replying!  
  
  
See you later,   
Harry.  
  
PS. Can you pick me up on July 27th? Whatever you do, don't come by Floo powder, alright? I don't think the Muggles got over your last visit._   
  
  
He looked up to look into the faces of two owls, Pig, with his happy, overexcited self, and Hedwig, who had finished her cracker. The two were looking at each other, dislike shooting from their eyes. Actually Hedwig was looking at Pig with dislike in her amber eyes. Pig was just happy!He tied the letter onto Pig's leg and watched as the little owl flew hyperly out the window.   
  
"Don't look at me like that," he laughed, and gave Hedwig's head a little stroke. "It's going to be your turn." Seeing the package on her leg, he took it and started reading.  
  
  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
Ron's told me that you haven't been answering his letters, so I'm here to clear the situation up. What's wrong? Have you been suddenly absorbed into doing homework? _(Harry sniggered.)_ I have been, of course. I hope you have too, and I hope that's the reason why you're not answering Ron.  
  
Answer Ron soon, ok? Come with us to Diagon Alley on July 31st, which, by the way, happens to be your birthday...so...are you coming?  
  
  
Love from,  
Hermione._   
  
  
Harry took another piece of parchment, rolled up his sleeves, and wrote a short note to Hermione.  
  
"Here," He tied the note onto Hedwig's legs, and watched as the snowy owl hoot happily and fly out the window. He watched as she flew up in to the night sky, like a star drifting slowly away from him. She spread out her wings and in a flash, she was gone.  
  
She wouldn't be back for a little while. And since he was awake and sleep seemed to have left him, Harry hesitated, then took a letter from the high pile on the floor. Maybe he shouldn't have let Hedwig go. If he had, Voldemort would know where...  
  
He was hallucinating...he was dreaming. Voldemort was probably still in Algeria or something..where he had been the last time they encountered.  
  
His mind wandered back to the most recent events...  
  
_"Kill Him!"_  
  
Those two words repeated themselves over and over again in his head. Harry thought about how narrow his escape was. He barely came out of the cemetery alive. He had survived, like everyone had expected him to. Somehow, Voldemort didn't seem capable of killing him...  
  
_But Voldemort killed Cedric._  
  
He had ruined the happy, young life of Cedric Diggory. _If only he hadn't given him the Tri Wizard cup. If only he hadn't offered it to Cedric...if only he had seen through Barty Crouch's crafty disguise...if only he had know the plan they had..._  
  
But no. He was dumb enough to believe Crouch. Now Cedric, with his gray, laughing eyes, was just a memory...a terrible memory that Harry will always blame himself for, no matter what Fred&George, Ginny, Ron or Hermione said.  
  
Harry had a sudden urge to fly into the night sky with his FireBolt and call Hedwig back. The world was becoming too dangerous.  
  
'Calm down,' he told himself. 'She'll be fine! It's only a short deliver to Hermione...'  
  
His thoughts suddely wandered back to Voldemort. The one who caused all the terror in the magical world. Fury burned in Harry's eyes as he thought about Voldemort. All the pain he caused, all the suffering, the deaths.He had picked people off one by one, like helpless fleas, until there were hardly anyone standing.  
  
He thought of his parents. Of why Voldemort killed them. Of how he killed them. They had died in the flash of green light, his father first, then his mum.  
  
The Adava Kedavra had killed them both.  
  
Then he thought of Neville Longbottom. His chubby friend at Hogwarts had always lived with his grandparents, and until last year he had never bothered to know why.   
  
He had thought, in the back of his mind, that they were dead. Well, they were. Only not entirely. They were half dead.  
  
The flames in his eyes burned highed. Neville's parents were recently living in an institution. In fact, they had been living there for the last 10 years. Why?  
  
_Voldemort_.  
  
He had cast the Imperius curse on them. One of the unforgivable and forbidden curses..  
  
_They were turned into helpless VEGETABLES_.  
  
-- * -- * -- * -- * -- * -- * -- * -- * -- *-- * -- * -- * -- * -- *---- * -- * -- * -- *--   
  
_If you liked it, please review!_  
  
**~NeptuneMist~**


End file.
